


In The Autumn Rain

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aaron was grouped together with none other than Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson. Now, being put in a group with his crush would be a point of celebration in most other situations, but with Alexander Hamilton it was not a good thing. He was opinionated, and argumentative, and would willingly fight anyone any number of times to get what he wanted. Thomas Jefferson was similar, except all of his opinions were opposite of Alexander’s. And, to top it off, Jefferson also had a crush on Hamilton that he vehemently denied any time anyone tried to point it out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Autumn Rain

There was something amazing about the first day of September. It was technically still summer, but in spirit it was none other than the most wondrous season of fall. For some reason, this year, the weather seemed to be acting in their favor. The temperature was just cool enough to get away with wearing a sweater, and air was crisp that a warm coffee was perfect on the walk to class.

It was amazing. This is what Aaron looked forward to when he walked onto campus each year. Move in was always terrible. People tried to act all excited for it, act like meeting new people and force yourself to live in an extremely small shared space was fun and changed your life for the better. But, it was terrible. Welcome week was always hot, humid, and overbooked. People didn’t have any time to actually relax and meet with one another because the university kept them moving from event to event.

But this? Right after classes had started, but before they really kicked into high gear. They had the comfort of the schedule, without the stress of assignment and exams weighing over their head. It was a truly wonderful time of year. 

Aaron loved walking alone around campus, watching the leaves change, sipping his pumpkin spice latte. Thomas might have considered it several steps below his organic fair trade latte made with spice only available in a remote island picked by french royalty, but Aaron considered himself a fan. Truly, he was a basic white girl at heart. 

If he had a better ass he might fully accept yoga pants. 

Alexander certainly had no issue doing so. If Aaron wasn’t so attracted to the man, he might have the thought to raise up a bigger fuss about the sheer indecency. And it wouldn’t be half as terrible if he didn’t insist on pairing the leggings with crop-tops.

Where he got them, Aaron had no idea. He sincerely doubted that the Washingtons went out of their way to purchase such things. He was willing to put money on Angelica for that. She had always had it out for him. Angelica had somehow figured out during their freshman year about his crush on Hamilton, and she had never let him forget it.

He wasn’t entirely convinced that her figuring that out and Alexander beginning to go out in public in such pieces of fabric he deemed worthy of the title clothing was a coincidence.

Aaron’s first couple of weeks passed much the same way: he went to class, he drank coffee, he walked around campus, he studied, and he agonized over his attraction to Alexander Hamilton.

And then the moment that changed everything happened: his professor assigned a group project. And not just any group project, but for some reason she had decided that it was an incredible idea to split everyone up into groups of three, and then have them all the teams compete against each other in a weird sort of debate competition based on mock trial. The guidelines were unclear, and the project was worth 30% of the grade. The only clarified step was the first one of choosing a topic and side. And of course, that is where Aaron’s group first ran into problems.

Aaron was grouped together with none other than Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson. Now, being put in a group with his crush would be a point of celebration in most other situations, but with Alexander Hamilton it was not a good thing. He was opinionated, and argumentative, and would willingly fight anyone any number of times to get what he wanted. Thomas Jefferson was similar, except all of his opinions were opposite of Alexander’s. And, to top it off, Jefferson also had a crush on Hamilton that he vehemently denied any time anyone tried to point it out.

What could have possibly been an opportunity to further his relationship with Hamilton had immediately become his worst nightmare.

And all because their topic was confined to the area of economics, since they were in an econ class, there was no way they would be able to reach any sort of compromise. Alexander firmly believed in the important of the emphasis being placed on the industry, while Thomas preferred agriculture. Aaron didn’t have an opinion, which turned both of them against him - which was the last thing he could have asked for. 

All they had to do was pick a side, and then argue it against the other groups. They were supposed to have a couple of options available in case another group had already chosen the topic. Aaron’s suggestion of flipping a coin to figure out which one to do, and then having the other topic be their backup had been dismissed before he could even finish his sentence. 

That was as far along as they had gotten with the project in the short amount of time they had been given at the end of class. They had to submit their topic online by midnight that night. 

Aaron had never submitted an assignment late in his life, and he was determined to keep that streak. 

So Aaron formed a group chat with Hamilton and Jefferson, and at 11:45 pm, when they had yet to reach a consensus but had rather devolved into paragraph-long insults, Aaron put in that they were going to be arguing socialism.

He put it in the chat, and then silenced his phone. 

The next morning he woke up to twelve missed calls from Hamilton, and text messages from both Alexander and Jefferson. Burr ignored them. He booked a study room in the library, and put that in the chat.

He went to the library an hour early, sitting down at a table near to the study room he had reserved. Alexander showed up only minutes after he had gotten settled.  
Aaron wasn’t the slightest bit surprised, but that didn’t mean he was necessarily looking forward to being yelled at. However, he was able to appreciate the opportunity he was given to observe Alexander with that passionate spark of anger in his eyes. Today he was not wearing a crop top, but rather an emerald button down, and Burr thanked the lord -he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to keep his eyes from straying to the stretch of skin had it been visible.

The green brought out his eyes in the most amazing manner. Aaron liked to look at Alexander’s eyes, though it was a relief when that gaze was directed towards Thomas when he finally showed up. Sure, it might have been Burr who chose the topic, but it was Alexander’s and Thomas’ fault for being unable to compromise. Alexander, of course, refused to accept any culpability in the matter.

It took less than an hour for Thomas to storm out, papers trailing behind him. Considering that they had been doing all of their work on their computers, Aaron was impressed. James always complained about Thomas’ dramatic tendencies, but Aaron didn’t work with Thomas often enough to regularly experience them.

Aaron had only reserved the study room for two hours, and he was extremely grateful for the break from Alexander’s close proximity. Hamilton was a tactile person, and each one of his touches affected Aaron more than he wished. The good thing about Thomas leaving was that they were actually able to get to work, because Alexander actually did know what he was talking about and had no problem with actually getting to work. Aaron might have had to reel him in a but, but they made a lot of progress. The couple of times Aaron had thrown in an idea had been met with a look of starry-eyed wonder that made Aaron’s heart skip a few beats in his chest.

The time passed quickly, and they did a lot of work. But Alexander determined that they should use the rest of their evening to finish it. Besides, Thomas would come back and find twenty things wrong with it, so they might as well have an entire first draft of the project rather than having to finish and fix everything that was wrong in Thomas’ eyes.

They headed to a nearby coffeeshop, since they both wanted coffee, and a pastry or two wouldn’t hurt. Aaron had pulled out his computer once they found a table, and had been extremely surprised when Alexander had reached over and closed the screen.

Coffee shops were some of Aaron’s favorite places. They had managed to score a table at the front of the shop, right by the windows. The door would open as customers came and went, and the autumn breeze would sweep in. The monthly special was a pumpkin spice drink, and the smell in the air was a combination of coffee and cinnamon. This was a happy place.

Aaron expected Alexander to go off on some sort of tangent, and he was fine with that. He expected a rant about Jefferson ruining everything, their group for the project, and Burr’s tendencies for keeping his opinions to himself - even something about the upcoming election wouldn’t be out of place.  
But instead of meeting Burr’s expectations, Alexander instead did not sit back down, and rather leaned further into Aaron’s personal space. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Alexander - they just stared at each other. The top button of Alexander’s shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the collarbones that Aaron had always had a desire to bite.

He was confused, but he didn’t want to say anything. He would wait for Alexander to make the first move. Alexander squinted his eyes the slightest bit, before apparently coming to a decision. He leaned in even further, and then next thing Aaron knew, he felt a pair of lips pressing against his own. 

Before he could properly respond, Alexander was leaning back into his seat, and grabbing his bag. Aaron knew that right now he should be jumping out of his seat and reaching for Alexander’s wrist before he made it out of the door to clear up the apparent misunderstanding, but he had never been great at acting in the moment. 

Alexander had left his coffee behind.

Alexander wasn’t responded to any of Aaron’s texts or calls the next couple of days, and ignored him in class. It was difficult considering they had to work together to decide what of Jefferson’s suggestions they wanted to use. Alexander and Thomas argued almost constantly, but Aaron was starting to realize that it was perhaps just how they communicated. 

It was when he walked in on Thomas telling James that he was thinking about asking Alexander out that Aaron realized he needed to get his ass in gear. He made his move two days later.

For whatever reason, Alexander had a truly ridiculous sweet tooth, so on his way to the library he picked up a large vanilla frappe with several added shots of espresso. The drink might have been close to ten dollars, but if it helped warm Alex up to him, it was worth every penny. He had reserved the study room again, except this time he didn’t tell Thomas. 

Alexander was already there when Aaron walked in, and that was fine, if unexpected. He was wearing leggings, and the same green shirt from before. Aaron was fond of that shirt, and he was willing to take it as a sign pointing towards his favor. Alex looked a little shy when he realized Thomas wasn’t there and that Aaron seemed to want to talk. Aaron handed him the drink, and was comforted by the look of pleased surprise his face. 

Aaron dropped his bag on the floor, and sat in the chair closest to Alex. He didn’t say a word, and Aaron was grateful. He grabbed Alex’s hand, and started to speak before he lost his nerve.

“Alexander, I’m afraid that you left the coffee shop that day before I had the chance to say anything. I was surprised, but I promise you that I was overjoyed. I would really love, well, I wouldn’t mind a repeat of that.”

Aaron had no idea what he expected Alexander to do or say, but he didn’t think it was for Alex to stand up and pat his hand before walking out of the door, saying that while it was cute, he had a date with Thomas.

When he walked outside of the library it was raining. Fall might be Aaron’s most favorite season, and he did usually see the beauty in the rains and dark clouds, but not now. Today it was a reminder of the fact that he had forgotten his umbrella, and that the world was out to get him.

Aaron Burr had been attracted to Alexander for a long time, and it turned out that for at least some of that time, Alexander had been attracted to him. The opportunity to grab what he wanted had been presented to him on a silver platter, but he had hesitated and not chased after what he wanted. When Aaron did decide to act, he had acted too late, and he had missed his chance.

Later that evening when Aaron had gone to pick up dinner, he saw Alexander and Thomas on their date. They were holding hands on top of the table, and arguing over something that was no-doubt meaningless. Alexander was smiling.

And Aaron walked home alone in the autumn rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be super fluffy and cute about Alex and Aaron in the fall, but I accepted the fact that I have very little control over my writing a long time ago
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my tumblr: ashilrak
> 
> Let me know what you think! :-)
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
